The present invention relates to an improved binder, more particularly relates to a binder construction use for filing papers, publications, letters and catalogues and can be opened on desired cover side or sides.
In the construction of most conventional binders for filing papers, the holders provided with pipes and rods for holding papers, can be opened on one cover side on the base member only and, because of such a construction, it is quite inconvenient with the conventional paper binders to the users to extract or bind papers positioned relatively remote from the cover side which can be opened. In other words, one needs to extract most of papers bound in the holders in order to take out a sheet of paper bound in the holders at a position remote from the cover side which can be opened or in order to insert a sheet of paper in such a position of the paper file.